


Under the Mistletoe

by All-We-Must-Be (detectivecaz)



Series: Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff Event Ficlet Collection [3]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Day 3, F/F, Fluff, Mistletoe, Romance, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: For who should ever stand under the mistletoe, no harm will befall them, only a kiss, to show a token of their love.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff event.
> 
> Prompt: Mistletoe.

* * *

Hecate transferred herself back to her potion’s classroom trying to dispel the image of Ada smiling sweetly as she kissed Gwen, Dimity, and Algernon under the mistletoe. She never understood the need for such a tradition. To her mistletoe was a magical and sacred plant that had aided her in creating an antidote against various poisons, not a tool to initiate a kiss between two unsuspecting individual’s.

Walking over to her workstation, she reignited the flame below her cauldron and continued to brew the potion she had started earlier that morning. Hecate should have known to stay in the confines of her lab, rather than venturing out into the castle. It was the same every year, causing her to check above the doorways before entering a room. She swore Dimity did it to infuriate her. The mere thought, caused Hecate to crush the bezoar in the mortar more harshly than she intended as she let out all her pent-up frustration.

If anyone saw her now, they would no doubt think she was jealous when it couldn’t be far from the truth. She was envious. Envious that her colleagues found it so easy to take part in an old tradition while she found the prospect terrifying. The thought of kissing anyone other than Ada in any situation made her feel uncomfortable. Even if it was just a peck on the cheek like the kisses Ada and her colleagues had shared earlier; she still wouldn’t be able to go through with it. It was no doubt another anomaly that her colleagues could add to their ever-growing list about her.

As she emptied the crushed bezoar to her cauldron she turned to the cabinet behind her and looked for the next ingredient only to find she had none. It was one thing for Dimity to plant mistletoe over the castle every year, but it was another to steal it from her own potion’s lab.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn’t hear her classroom door open or the sound of gentle footsteps behind her.

“I thought I would find you here, Hecate,” Ada said softly watching as Hecate slowly turned around to face her. “You left in quite a hurry.”

“My apologies, Ada, but you know how I feel about Dimity and her mistletoe antics. It’s the same every year, only this time she has taken it without my permission and from _my_ personal ingredients.”

It was then Ada saw the opened potion book on her desk next to the bubbling cauldron. “I take it you needed the mistletoe.”

“I only need the berries, but it looks like another potion will have to go to waste thanks to our _Star of the Sky_.”

Ada tried not to smile at hearing Hecate’s disapproval of Dimity’s title. “How many berries do you need?”

“Four, if we want to ensure that the potion will work.”

“I see,” Ada whispered. “I may be able to help you Hecate, but only if I have your permission.”

“I would be thankful for the help, Ada, but unless you have a collection of mistletoe berries in your office…” Hecate started only for her words to fail her as she saw Ada’s hand open to reveal three mistletoe berries in the palm of her hand.

“How on earth did you manage to acquire those?”

“I plucked them from the mistletoe that Dimity so eloquently acquired from you. After you kiss one under the mistletoe you pluck one of the berries from the plant. Once all the berries are gone, the bough no longer has the power shall we say to command kisses. It’s an old folklore tale one that has been passed through generations.”

Hecate looked at the berries in wonder, “there is only three Ada, the potion needs four.”

“I know, which is why I asked for your permission to acquire the fourth,” Ada said withdrawing the sprig of mistletoe from her grey cardigan pocket. “But only if you want to. There is no pressure, Hecate, you can say no. I won’t take offence and it won’t make me love you any less.”

Hecate saw that there was indeed one berry remaining as she thought over Ada’s words, secretly touched that she was giving her the choice. Though she shouldn’t be surprised. Ada always thought of others in any given situation. It was just one of the many traits that made Hecate fall in love with her.

“You could never pressure me, Ada and I give you my permission.”

“Are you sure, Hecate?”

Hecate gave her a loving smile, “more than sure.”

Ada returned her smile, knowing that the next few moments were one she would always treasure. “I would normally use magic to hang it above us, but since your potion seems to be demanding attention, we will have to do this the old-fashioned way.”

“You know me well, Ada.” Hecate said watching as Ada held the sprig of green leaves with a single white berry above them. “but you don’t need mistletoe to kiss me.”

Their gazes locked. Ada felt her breath quicken as Hecate pulled her into her arms. Not saying another word, Hecate leaned down gently caught Ada’s lips with hers in a soft loving kiss.

When they pulled away from each other, their eyes remained locked as they shared a smile.

“I believe you now have your four berries,” Ada said softly.

“Yes, it would seem so, but perhaps next year we should find a sprig of mistletoe for ourselves with more berries.”

“I believe that can be arranged, but I thought you were against the mistletoe tradition?” Ada looked up at her in amusement.

“I am, but you are an exception, Ada. I would gladly indulge in the tradition with you and only you.”

“You always are full of surprises, Hecate. I’ll treasure those moments always.” Ada declared ready to pluck the remaining berry from the mistletoe when Hecate stopped her.

“Is there any rule as to how many kisses you can have with one berry remaining?”

“I don’t believe so, why?”

Hecate answered her question with another kiss, while the potion brewed behind them completely forgotten as they got lost in their special moment. For who should ever stand under the humble mistletoe, no harm will befall them, only a kiss, to show a token of their love.


End file.
